Microbial contamination is a global concern within many industries, especially in the healthcare industry. It costs countries billions of dollars in expenses per year, and, more importantly, the contaminant pathogens plague private and public (e.g. healthcare) settings and surroundings. Ultimately, these contaminated surroundings lead to infections and can ultimately lead to death.
Further, many communicable diseases are transmitted through contact with contaminated areas. The types and seriousness of communicable diseases transmitted in this manner are varied. For example, viral and bacterial diseases alike can be communicated by physical contact with surfaces upon which the infectious agents reside. Further, there is an increasing awareness and concern worldwide of the possibility of widespread outbreaks, or even pandemics, of communicable disease; these concerns stem in part from possible spontaneous mutations of influenza and other viruses, as well as the increasing resistance of bacterial strains to conventional and even newly-developed and powerful antibiotics.
Thus, a need exists for improved sterilization devices and methods for sterilization which may, inter alia, assist in providing sterilized spaces, surfaces, and/or structures, and in combating the spread of diseases that may be communicated via physical contact with infected areas.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was, at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.